Friend Zone
by elepine4
Summary: It's so hard to get out. I don't want to ruin our realtionship, but I just want you  so bad. I NEED you. Spamano Angst. Warning: Lovi's bad mouth and some sexual references


"She's so amazing Lovi! You just HAVE to meet her! She's so beautiful and nice! Everything I could ever want! She's has the most beautiful blonde hair that I have ever seen and her eyes! I just get lost in them everytime I talk to her." Antonio closed his eyes and sighed in contemptment. "I'm so in love Lovino. She's definetly the one for me."

Lovino smiled nervously at his best friend. "She sounds amazing." He hated this. Everthing about this just killed him. Every time he had to hear about the girls or boys that had stolen his best friend's heart, all he could do was just sit there and nod and act as if he was happy for him. When, on the inside, jealousy ate away at his heart. They all could do something Lovino could not. Steal Antonio's heart. What did they have that Lovino didn't? Although, Lovino knew that answer all too well. They were all so beautiful and pleasent to be around. Everything he wasn't.

"Look Lovino! She even waited for me to get out of class! She's perfect. Well, I'll text you when I get home Lovino. Remember that we're going to the arcade tommarow." Antonio just ruffled Lovino's hair and ran to meet up with his new girlfriend. Lovino just stood there and watched them as they intertwined hands and connected lips before walking away from him. Lovino bit his lip and held back the tears in his eyes. He turned around and darted home.

As soon as he busted through the door he dived onto the couch and began sobbing. Why did his heart hurt so much? Antonio was just his friend. That's all he'll ever be! Why would Lovino even think that it could be anything more. "I fucking hate you bastard."

"Ve~? Lovi? What's the matter this time?" Feliciano quietly walked over and began to gently stroke Lovino's hair, careful of his curl of course. Feli frowned. "Was it Antonio?" Lovino let out a heartbreaking sob at the mere mention of Antonio. It just hurt him so damn much. Feliciano sighed. "Lovino, either tell him how you feel already or just face the fact that you'll forever be in the friend zone."

Lovino shot up from his laying postion on the couch and glared at his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You stupid bastard! I can't tell him! It would ruin our friendship and besides he's already in another relationship and she's more beautiful and a lot more nice than I will ever be!"

Feliciano just stared at Lovino. "Then get over it."

Lovino's breathe hitched. The tone in his brother's voice was so, well, harsh. "W-What?"

"I said get over it! Move on Lovi! If you have to then just stop being Antonio's friend if it hurts you so much! Go find yourself a boyfriend who'll make you as happy as Ludwig makes me, so you will stop crying everytime Antonio finds a new lover! Just stop talking to him." Feliciano's voice started to soften. "It hurts me to see you this hurt. It makes me so angry at Antonio. Please, just move on?"

Lovino's lip started to tremble. He lundged forward and hugged his brother. He started sobbing again. Feliciano hugged back becuase he understood. He understood that Lovino had just made the decision to simply move on. He was going to try to get a new boyfriend and he would stop talking to Antonio. He had to becuase everytime he saw that man he just couldn't help but to love him.

...

"Lovi!" Feliciano ran up Lovino at his locker and hugged him. "You and Gilbert should go on a double date with Ludwig and I tonight!" Yes, that's right, Lovino had gone for that stupid potato bastard's older brother, but he was also one of Antonio's best friend, and NO. Lovino isn't just dating him because he's Antonio's friend. He just thinks the guy is sexy. He can be a little stupid at times, but Lovino can't deny a hot guy when he sees one.

Lovino glared at his little brother. "First, before anything else, let go of me." Feliciano pouted and unwrapped his arms from around his 's not that Lovino hated his brother's hugs, it's just, not in public. That's just too showy. "Now, sure. I'm sure I convince Gil to go on a double date."

Just then, Gilbert came up behind Lovino and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I would love too." Lovino spun around and glared at Gilbert. he could have sworn he saw Mathew shoot him a glare as he walked by, but he was probably just imagining it.

"Chigi! Gil that scared me!"

Gilbert laughed and Feli giggled. "Well, I have to go meet up with Luddy. Bye you two love birds!" Felciano called as he skipped, yes skipped, off to meet his muscular boyfriend. Lovino and Gilbert shouted a bye back in his direction.

"So, Lovi, how is my awesome little lover doing today?" Gilbert grinned and leaned in closer to Lovino. "You should feel appreciated that i just called you awesome!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. "Well, other than you scaring the shit out of me and Feli coming up and hugging me out of nowhere it's been an okay day." Lovino smiled. "How about you?"

Gilbert sighed and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. "Horrible! Antonio isn't talking to me and now he's acting like he hates me! I didn't even do anything!"

Lovino had stopped talking to Antonio about a month ago after the whole episode with him crying on the couch had happened. Antonio had tried to talk to him countless times. Texting, calling, and confronting him at school, but Lovino just ignored it all. "Well, what happened before he stopped talking to you?"

"I just told him that we started dating and he just started flipping shit at me! I was like 'Well screw you!' I didn't say anything to piss him off that much!" As if on cue Antonio came up to them and ripped them apart.

"No one wants to see that! Stop being so lovey dovey in front of everyone!" He glared at Gilbert and then at Lovino.

Lovino didn't know how to react, so he just reacted the only way he knew how. Angrily. "So you can eat your girlfriend's lips off in the middle of the hallway, but I can't even hug my boyfriend? That's some fucked up shit Antonio. This is why I stopped talking to you. You're a selfish asshole who doesn't consider anyone else's feelings! God I fucking hate you!" Lovino hadn't meant for those words to come out because it was a complete lie. He still loved Antonio. He loved him more than he loved Gilbert, but he would never get Antonio. Gilbert is the best he can get.

Antonio's eye's widened. Lovino's could see tears in his eyes, just threatening to fall. Antonio was a damn crybaby. Gilbert just stood there, not sure of what to do. Lovino felt kinda bad, then he remembered everything. How Antonio made him feel every time he would talk about a new lover, how he would play with Lovino's emotions, or how he would raise false hope for Lovino and then just crush it down.

Then, before he could register what was happening, Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and took off. Lovino could here Gilbert yell something that sounded like a 'Hey!' , but Antonio had dragged Lovino outside and threw him aginst the wall. He slammed his hands on both sides of Lovino's head and glared at him. Tears were streaming down his face now, the scene reminded Lovino of himself only a month before. Lovino just stood there, staring in shock as Antonio took deep heavy breaths before speaking.

"First, you ignored me and stopped talking to me all together, which hurt me enough already. I spent everyday wondering I had done to make you shun me like that. My girlfriend broke up with me because all I did was worry and talk about you. After,I spent my nights crying and thinking of nothing, but you. Then, I realized that I had fallen in love with Lovino. A long time ago I had, but it took me until now to realize it! I had always taken you for granted and I always thought you would stay by my side! My side and ONLY my side. When you didn't want anything to do with me I felt empty and alone. It had hurt more than any break up I had ever had! Then, when I was about to ask Gilbert for advice on how to get you to return my feelings and talk to me again he tells me that you and him had started dating. I was so torn apart, but I still believed that I had a small chance to win you back, but now." Antonio paused and looked down shaking his head. His voice began shaking. "Now, you tell me that it was all because I was a selfish asshole and I never consider anyone's feelings, but my own and on top of all that," Antonio shot his head up and glared at Lovino."You fucking hate me!" Antonio's eyes looked so hurt, angry, and above all, betrayed.

Lovino didn't know what to say. "A-Antonio. I um. I d-don't..." Lovino was cut off by a pair of lips smashing to his own. The way Antonio's lips molded on his just felt so right. This is what Lovino had been waiting for, yet, he didn't know what to do. He was going out with Gilbert, but he definitely loved Antonio more. Lovino gave up and just melted into Antonio's kiss. Antonio's hands came up and cupped Lovino's face. They kissed each other with such love and passion that Lovino could practically hear the fireworks around them. When they finally broke apart Lovino tried speaking again. "Antonio, I don't hate you." Lovino shook his head. "I lied. For the past 3 years, ever since I became your friend in 9th grade, I have loved you. I realized it the day I met you. it just hurt me so much to see you with other people and then have you tell me about them. I would run home crying every time. The last time it happened, Feliciano told me to just move on and I did. You would never fall for someone like me so I had to and Gilbert just seemed like the only other person I could try to love, but I couldn't. He's not you!" Lovino had started crying in the middle of his little speech.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and fell to his laid his head against Antonio's chest and fell with him, never wanting to be broken apart. Then, just to ruin everything, Gilbert walked up to them. "Does this mean you're breaking up with me?"

Antonio pulled away and glared up and Gilbert. "Yeah. Go away"

"Antonio. Don't be mean to Gilbert. None of this is his fault." Lovino wiped his eyes and looked up and Gilbert. "I'm sorry Gil, but yeah it does."

Gilbert smiled sadly. "That's fine. Actually, I'm kinda chasing after Matt anyways. He's so cute." Gilbert grinned at Lovino. "But you were a nice fuck too kid!"

Antonio eye twitched. "What?"

Gilbert laughed nervously. "Nothing! Bye Lovi! Bye Antonio!" and he ran away as fast as he could.

Antonio looked at Lovino. "He was your first! Really? You couldn't have waited for me?" Antonio looked as if he was going to cry again. Lovino just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"He's joking around dumb fuck. It was a joke." Lovino wiped the tears from Antonio's eyes. "I'm still a virgin."

Antonio grinned a bit. "That's good, but you won't be for much longer." Antonio started laughed and wrapped his arms around Lovino again. "Just kidding Lovi! I mean, unless you want to! If you want to then I would be perfectly fine with that! hell, I'd do it right now!"

"Shut up bastard." Lovino let a small smile roll it's way onto his face as he hugged Antonio back.

He was no longer in the friend zone.

**I just wanted to right something angsty, yet fluffy. And yes, there was PruCan in here if you didn't pick up on that. GerIta too. Sorry if it seems rushed and sucky. It was suppost to be a quick oneshot.**


End file.
